The Poetry
by 90TheGeneral09
Summary: NCIS Season 12: Episode 14: Cadence. A series of poems written by various cadets at Remington Military Academy, from 1985 to 2015. Some are meant to be humorous, some are serious. All tell something about life at RMA.
1. Chapter 1- Ode to Mini Pig

**Ode to Mini Pig**

* * *

They call them sea-piggies in Germany

In France they're guinee porc

They're the favourite pet, say many

Of His Royal Highness, the Duke of York

 **XX**

I hid one in my room not long ago

Mini Pig is his name

And though he craps and pisses everywhere

I feel no embarrassment- no shame.

 **XX**

My pet is near and dear to me

My truest pride and joy

He's the morale-booster in A Company

Who brings a smile to every boy

 **XX**

But I fear he may have to leave

His time in barracks cut short

I could cry, plead, beg and grieve

But not stall my TAC's report

 **XX**

It's an offer I can't refuse, you see

However I might try to

Master Chief told me yesterday:

Either the guinea pig goes or I do.


	2. Chapter 2- A Solemn Prayer

**A Solemn Prayer**

* * *

Here in the chapel I kneel in silence

Offering humble prayer to God

My pained feet hold sore memory

Of the many tours they've trod

 **XX**

For though I am a Catholic boy

My mother raised me right

I did escape from my room

In the barracks just last night

 **XX**

There was this girl in town

We're becoming such good friends

My affections I could not keep from her

And she lives right 'round the bend

 **XX**

I crept away from the barracks

Crawling out across the grass

But on my return the night watchman

Almost shot me in the ass

 **XX**

It may matter not how strait the gate

How charged with punishments the scroll

But my sore and anguished, tender feet

Feel as if they've walked on burning coal

 **XX**

From all my wrongs I've learned a lesson

Through hard discipline it's been taught

Lord, I'll surely go astray again

So please help me don't get caught!


	3. Chapter 3- Fired And Again

**Fired And Again**

* * *

Oh, I once was the guy you'd salute

Walking across the quad

The sergeants, captains, could not refute

In whose exalted presence they trod

 **XX**

But I've made mistakes, like any kid

I swear I tried to be nice

Yet even at screw-up's I was the best

So good they fired me twice


	4. Chapter 4- Aspirations

**Aspirations**

* * *

They say The Vigils don't exist

Like Honor Corps before them

But if they do persist somewhere

Swear, I will, to join them

 **XX**

They hold so much power

For a group of boys so small

Mythical, like ghosts, they are

But cross one- you cross them all

 **XX**

They can make your life a living Hell

Make you wish you'd never lived it

But be their friend, be one of them

Ask for a dream, they'll give it

 **XX**

They'll guide you on to Harvard

To VMI or Yale

To be the Governor of your state

Or buy that Cadillac for sale

 **XX**

The standard of The Vigils

I'll be the one to set it

Because, you see, I want this school

And I intend to get it.


	5. Chapter 5- Advice to a New Cadet

**Advice to a New Cadet**

* * *

You came a long way to this school

Maybe the first you've ever left home

The walk to your neighborhood swimming pool

Was as far as you wanted to roam

 **XX**

But you're here now, you can't help it

It's the truth, man, just the facts

So let me give you some advice

I'll get down to them, the brass tacks

 **XX**

The President, the General,

Is the man you want to meet

With his hands he can part a river,

Or stop traffic on a street.

 **XX**

If Gunny Hartmann says to jump

You do it- don't ask how high

He's wise, strong, brave, and fierce

And has no time for "Why?"

 **XX**

The Commandant, old 'Fussy's strict

Though always he means well

But if you piss off The Vigils, dude,

Then I welcome you to Hell.


	6. Chapter 6- The Year Is Finally Over

**The Year Is Finally Over**

* * *

Home fades away as my flight takes off

Taking me far from Dover

And already I'm waiting

For that joyful cry stating

"The year is finally over!"

XX

When my jet hits the track, with a jerk and a smack

And out come the runway rovers

They'll tell us all with a smile

That it will be a while

Before the year is finally over.

XX

Tryouts, exams and drills

Polished brass gleaming all over

Hiding my cigs in my bag

Got to be cool, not a fag

Until the year is finally over.

 **XX**

I lie awake in my bed

Cheerleader girls in my head

How I'd love to have a few sleeping over

But for now I gotta wait, there's not much chance to mate

Until the year is finally over.

 **XX**

But before long the summer

And my new H1 Hummer

Will be outside, V8 turning over

I'll ditch my dress grays, run outside amid "HOORAY!'s

Because the damn year will be finally over.


	7. Chapter 7- Looking Back

**Looking Back**

* * *

RMA, how much I love you

Though I hated you some days

As I huddled against my heater

Wishing for July's sunny rays

 **XX**

I cursed and spat and so often dreamed

Of burning the barracks, salting the earth

But over time, I learned loyalty and to what extreme

Honor is really worth

 **XX**

Marching tours, attending classes

It was all the same to me

With Master Guns threatening to kick our asses

Clear into the South China Sea.

 **XX**

Life here is hard, friends and neighbors

Let there be no mistake

But maybe time, perspective favors

Proving RMA's was the the right path to take

 **XX**

You showed us that path, dear RMA

You stood by us, strengthened our hearts

Though naïve boys wailed day after day

At the hardship the Right Path imparts

 **XX**

We are now gone from you near thirty years,

But there goes by not a day

That I do not think of, and thank you

My old school- RMA.


End file.
